How Gaston became Captain Hook
by chardi
Summary: After falling from the castle, Gaston experiences a lot of adventures that lead him to become Captain Hook. Oneshot. First fanfic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast and Peter Pan, nor any of its characters. Happy?

Soon after the Beast was beaten to the ground by Gaston, Belle came in. She screamed and watched as the helpless Beast, the man, or beast she loved, was about to be finished. Then the Beast pushed Gaston from the tower. Gaston yelled but to no avail. He saw himself falling helplessly. He closed his eyes and readied himself for his death. But to his surprise, he fell in the moat! But he never knew it was actually a river.

**Splaassh!**

"Cough, cough, agh, I'll get that beast," he growled. He started to swim to the bank when he heard some slurping and sharpening of utensils. _Gulp,_ he thought. _I hope it's not—_

"A CROCODILE!" he yelped and swam like he never had swam in his life. He paddled and pushed with all his might, but the crocodile seemed to be gliding with ease. It soon caught up with him. Blood draining from his face, he shouted and leaped out of the water, and ran Note: he is still on water. The croc simply smirked to himself and sped toward his food. He then noticed that the crocodile didn't follow him anymore, so he decided to plop back in the water.

"Aaah, this is the life," he exclaimed, not noticing what danger was behind him. He felt himself drift away, being carried by the current. He took no notice that he was going downward. A slide, and then, a fall as he was being thrown out the river and into a waterfall. His eyes popped out in surprise and he started to run toward the river. Unbeknownst to him, logs were being fell on the river. As his head appeared in the river…

**WHAM!**

He hit his head on a log. Dazed, he fell back into the water and the hit was followed by a series of bonks and cracks to his head.

**SPLASH!**

He fell into another river, only to be flattened by the logs that hit him a while ago. A few, seconds later, he appeared on the sea going to Neverland, fully changed. He was torn, tattered and seemed to have lost a lot of weight. He even grew a moustache! He was gaining consciousness when all of a sudden he spotted a little bit of green circling him. He froze. _What am I going to do now,_ he asked himself. In the blink of an eye, he was paddling as fast as he could.

**CHOMP!**

The crocodile had bitten off one of his hands! He watched, aghast, as he saw a stump in its place. But before, the croc had another bite at him, he was out of the water. Luckily for him, he left his watch in the sea and the croc swallowed it. So he now had an alarm. After bandaging his stump, he then proceeded to find a village. He walked through the thick undergrowth, and came to a place where men thrived on leaves. The chieftain, who became Smee later on, honored him like a god. An evil plan hatched in his mind. The next day, he taught gruff English to the village, then, he made them into pirates, and they started building a ship. Unfortunately, Peter Pan, was nosing around when he saw the ship.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing there?" cried Gaston. Startled, Peter Pan quickly flew away, but his shadow stopped him and flung him toward Gaston. Irate, Gaston flew into a rage and he and Peter fought. Peter got away, but not after he pulled a wedgie on Gaston.

"I'll get back at you!" shouted Gaston, who was in a rage.

"Here you are Gaston," said Smee with a bow. Gaston smiled and took the hook of the cushion pillow. He attached it and gathered a convention to announce that they were staging war against Peter Pan, and that he was to be known as—

"Betty! My name is Betty!"

chardi: What the hell do you think you're doing here, Master Pain? This ain't your category!

Master Pain: Betty I tell you! Betty!

chardi: kicks Betty out of fanfic Ugh, dimwits…Now Gaston, continue.

Gaston: cough cough Alright—

chardi: Wait!

Gaston: What is it now!

chardi: I would like my readers to know that I did not take Betty into my custody, therefore, I do not own him. Now you can continue.

Gaston: ahem …

"CAPTAIN HOOK! I AM CAPTAIN HOOK!" he said grinning like mad. And we all know what happened, when he failed his first kidnap for ransom, let's say, job/mission/case, Tiger Lily.


End file.
